


Order and Chaos:  A Halloween Tale

by ThusSpokeRaven



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Halloween One Shot, Misty after hell, Samhain, Witches, coven - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 06:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThusSpokeRaven/pseuds/ThusSpokeRaven
Summary: Misty and Madison travel to LA for an Elite Halloween party.





	Order and Chaos:  A Halloween Tale

* * *

* * *

Misty ran her hands over the far too short skirt again as she waited for Madison to rejoin her. “Why did I let you talk me into this?” she said as they made their way through caterers and costumed guests into the ludicrously large mansion.

Madison adjusted her sexy mobster costume, fluffing her hair followed by her tits. “You did it because I am the only one who sees you for what you are. Everyone sees a beanstalk hippy dippy fairy queen naive swampy flower child. I on the other hand know you for the hardassed super swamp bitch with a killer right hook and you appreciate that about me. I just need you here until Mr. Producer of my dreams sees us and thinks I am kinky and approachable and then you can go play in his biodome out back where the plants live.”

Misty sighed. “Fine but I reserve the right to keep my hook fresh in your mind later.”

Madison smiled and squeezed her shoulder. “That’s the hippy swamp bitch we know and love. Oh and there’s the producer….who is looking. Give me a hug like you want to fuck me against the nearest wall and then go away.”

Misty gave a tight smile and wrapped around Madison whispering “I am ready to fuck you up, against the wall or not.”

“There’s my spitting kitten. Go away. I have a deal to make.” Madison eased toward the dignified man in a mad scientist costume.

The swamp witch in the sexy witch costume slipped through the crowd and found her way to a very large glass dome in the back of the mansion She wandered the path looking at the various sorts of plant life under the dome. “Really, what is the point? Let’s destroy nature to erect a dome and put nature inside.”

“It may be simply a matter of asserting control over chaos,” came from a woman with a cane staring at a small willow.

Misty drew closer. The other woman felt like an iceberg in a Victorian costume even from a distance. She had a chilling effect. “That is a great costume,” Misty offered.

Ms. Venable’s chin rose. “It is not a costume. I am forced to be here for my employers. I refuse to…” She turned and looked Misty up and down. “Dress in half a costume for the benefit of the pricks of the party.” She moved to another part of the dome, her cane thumping against the paving of the path.

“I am not about the pricks at the party either. My friend Madison made me come and dressed all tart like so she could play superstar.” She moved close to the woman in purple again and knelt to take a leaf and crush it between her palms. She offered her hands to the other woman. “Take a whiff there.”

Ms. Venable lowered her nose to the offered hands one brief moment before raising her head and pulling her dignity back around her. She pretended not to see as Misty rose. “I do not know that scent,” she said firmly.

“It’s a type of sage. It can be used for headaches and the like.” Misty looked around. “I have this friend, Zoe. Real smart girl. She says that the greater the chaos,  the more breathtakin’ the way that Will will bring control….or something like that. Imagine that jungle of a party. One will in the center of it all slowly bringin’ it to order. It’s part of why I like wild. Wild is a power of its own and order ain’t possible without it.” She looked at the cold woman. “Why did they force you to come to the party?”

Ms. Venable looked at the younger woman with a frown. “They…. broke the chauffeur and wanted to indulge. They trust I will not tell the world what I see here.”

Misty’s eyes narrowed in assessment. “Not ‘cause you’re classy like that. You are savin’ the ammunition for the war.”

“Perhaps.” Ms. Venable turned to look the swamp witch in the face. “Ms?” The cool redhead was fascinated despite herself.

“Day. Misty Day.” She held out a hand. “Misty to my friends.”

Ms. Venable barely flicked her eyes to that hand. “Ms. Venable…. To everyone.” She turned back to the plants. 

Misty smiled. She found herself amused by Ms. Venable’s behavior. A woman who wore ten foot thick brick walls had to have a nuclear furnace burning inside. She looked at a small bird who flew down from the top of the dome to light on a plant with greyish leaves. “Control is important to you, isn’t it Ms. Venable?”

The redhead looked at the blonde for a long moment and permitted herself a rare moment of pure candor. “It is Ms. Day. Chaos has eroded and degraded me my whole life. I will have order.” A scream of a party goer drew their eyes through the glass to a party far out of control. Venable sighed. “For the will to impose order.”

Misty stepped closer. “I will make you the will and shape the order.” She smiled. Suddenly, there was nothing she wanted more than to draw this woman from her shell.

Ms. Venable gave a dry chuckle. “And what is the cost of order Ms. Day?”

Smiling, Misty offered her hand again. “Your hand now, your first name after, Ms. Venable.”

Venable slowly raised her hand from the top of her cane. Her thin, cool fingers slipped into the warm embrace of Misty’s. She looked into the blonde’s face. She felt feelings war in her briefly. The need to touch the other woman more intimately was forcibly subdued by Venable’s anger and distance and fear. “You will have to work hard to earn my name Ms. Day.”

Misty held Venable’s hand several moments longer than necessary. “Something tells me it would be very worth it.” She pulled back and raised an arm. “Start by pointing out your bosses. I aim to start the party with just a touch of chaos.”

Venable looked over. “By your account, that is the fuel we need.” She thumped her cane as she walked.

Madison walked beside them a moment. “What’s what hippy bitch?”

Misty looked at her friend. “I am about to break all Miss Cordelia’s rules. You might wanna grab your producer and go.”

“Fuck to the no Swampy. I wanna see this and someone’s got to make the plebs forget. Let me seal the doors and grab some whiskey.” 

Misty looked to Ms. Venable. “Alright with you Ms. Venable? This is your show.”

Venable looked over still unconvinced about how Misty was going to fulfill her half of the bargain. She gave a nod. “The two dressed in the pastel tuxes.”

“Oh fuck me. Seriously? Halloween party dressed as the guys from Dumb and Dumber? Who are those jackasses?” Madison asked as she snagged a bottle of whiskey.

“My employers,” Ms. Venable stated blandly.

Misty smiled and pulled a chair to the middle of the room. “Seat for ya,” she said as she continued up to the two idiots with white rings on their noses and hair trigger giggles. She smiled as they became aware of her and started a survey of the assets that the sexy witch costume put on display. Misty smiled more broadly and hit first one and then another sending them crashing into a couch. A woman in almost no clothes screamed as Misty climbed up on a coffee table. 

A man walked up to her, dressed in a toga and a gold laurel crown. “You see here….someone call the police.”

One of the guests holding a handful of narcotic candy shouted “No fucking police!”

Misty waved her hand at the second man and then kicked the first man in the face, sending him to the floor. She turned slowly and gestured at Madison who gave an evil smile and waved her hand sealing the doors before the panicked guests could open them.

Ms Venable waved her cane at a guest. “The Carpenters, if you please.”

“Fuck me,” Madison muttered and sat on the bar to watch the show, wondering what had driven the hippy to play games.

“We’ve Only Just Begun” came through the speakers. Ms. Venable looked at the guests cowering as Misty approached. “Call the dance, Ms. Venable. You are the Will.”

Venable surveyed the crowd. Her chin rose. How long had she dreamed of power over those who had looked through her the whole of her life. “They are disgusting.” 

Misty looked at the guests and crouched beside the woman savoring the way people hung on their discussion. “I reckon I’ll send a couple to get water ‘n brillos then.”

“The hell you will,” the host growled before he was compelled to smash his face into a wall.

Misty looked at Venable who was now staring at her fascinated. “Ms. Venable?”

Venable nodded. “Brillos and water seem an excellent place to start for the clean up Ms. Day.”

As Misty sat on the floor and leaned back against the chair, Ms. Venable lifted her hand without thought and stroked the blonde’s hair. The floor was slick with blood and everywhere were signs of a long night of imposed control. Venable looked around and then down at Misty’s head where it now rested against her knee. “Madison was it?” she said without looking.

Madison sat up from where she had been laying on the bar. The other two women had totaled the party. She would not be underestimating them again anytime soon. “You two made a hell of a mess.”

“Would you know where to find lighter fluid?”

Madison smiled. “We’re witches lady. We make fires memorable without chemical traces.”

Venable nodded. “I would like some time with Ms. Day and then if you would be so kind?”

Madison hopped down and grabbed the tequila. “Fuck kind. I don’t want us to get jammed up. Take your time. I’ll go find the catering truck. If I’m not getting the role, I am eating all the fucking crab puffs.” She unsealed a door and headed out.

Misty smiled as Venable’s fingers ran over her hair. The woman had some nasty ideas about how to do unto others after they’d fucked you raw all your life, but Misty still enjoyed knowing that for one night, Ms. Venable had been free to do everything that bubbled up from her darkest dreams. She put her fingers on Venable’s and turned rising to her knees. 

Venable drew her fingers to Misty’s cheek. “You were not afraid of me.”

“Darkness don’t make me afraid,” Misty admitted. “I done my share of damage to people. I maybe weren’t so creative but I have. I have felt out of control. I have felt alone against near everyone. I have needed to take my power. It seemed right to lend it to you.”

Ms. Venable nodded. “I learned something from this Ms. Day…. Misty. Order is what I have reached for my whole life but you are correct. Chaos is important too.”

Misty smiled and leaned in. “May I?” she whispered.

Venable swallowed her fear of intimacy and nodded. She moaned as feather light kisses played on her lips. Misty gave her so much. She gave Misty what she had to give back. “Wilhelmina Venable,” she breathed out.

Misty drew back a moment and then rose slightly to straddle the redhead in the chair. She breathed the name back and kissed Venable again, her lips parting and demanding more.

The woman in purple did what she had sworn never to do, she surrendered to her witch. She trusted her witch. As the scent of blood rose in her nostrils, and the Carpenters sang soothingly in the background, she gave herself completely to chaos.


End file.
